


Here's A Story, From A To Z...

by Helicake752



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chance Meetings, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Senior Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicake752/pseuds/Helicake752
Summary: “Just because you guys are losers who don’t know the definition of fun-”“I know the definition of ‘second-class misdemeanor.’”“Look, just because it’s illegal doesn’t mean we’re gonna get caught!”“Doesn’t meanyou’renot gonna get caught.”





	Here's A Story, From A To Z...

**Author's Note:**

> SO, uh, I wrote this like two years ago for my friend and just...... forgot to post it? Lmao  
> It's pretty silly and it was fun to write so I hope y'all like it  
> (IDK if Klance is even still a thing anymore I don't watch Voltron anymore I'm sorry)

“Just because you guys are losers who don’t know the definition of fun-”

“I know the definition of ‘second-class misdemeanor.’”

“Look, just because it’s illegal doesn’t mean we’re gonna get caught!”

“Doesn’t mean _you’re_ not gonna get caught.”

“Et-tu, Pidge?” Lance groans, clutching a hand dramatically over his heart and batting his eyelashes in a very poor attempt to convince her. She ignores him, instead staring at her phone with an unimpressed expression. 

“Why don’t you go ask your bestie to do it with you?” Pidge grunts, sparing Lance a pity glace from the corner of her eye.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?” Lance teases, but Pidge doesn’t reply, too involved in typing her message and eating a carrot stick at the same time. She’s about as uninterested in Lance’s games as it gets.

“Hunk already said no,” Lance pouts, crossing his arms and burying his face in the lunch table. “Something about a permanent record and culinary school not mixing. C’mon, I can’t pull this off without you two!”

“What’s your dumb plan anyway?” Pidge sighs, finally giving up on her phone and stuffing it into her pocket. “There’s no way you can do it while schools in, and the place is locked on the weekends.”

“Join me, if you want to find out,” Lance tries, but Pidge just rolls her eyes. 

“Don’t call me when you need to post bail. And give me your pudding cup.”

Lance groans melodramatically and chucks his pudding cup at Pidge’s head. Fine, he could do it without her. Flying solo, he could dig it. More room in the Altea High book of fame for his name, anyway. Still, a stab of unease shot through his gut at the thought of going alone, but he pushes it out of his mind. No room for nerves in the walk of fame, after all.

-

“Keith, Seriously, is this how you want to get kicked out of school?” Shiro demands, forcing his way into Keith’s line of sight.

“There are worse ways to go,” Matt puts in behind him, but Shiro ignores it, continuing to try and talk sense to Keith, not that it will do much good.

“You may not walk because of this! If anybody finds out it’s you, then-”

“They won’t,” Keith murmurs, putting down the final touches to his master plan into his notebook. “Besides, when have I ever cared about walking?”

“You may get arrested,” Allura says, and that gets Keith to pause. Only for a moment though, because really, his plan may as well have been foolproof. In and out, easy as cake kind of job, and it wasn’t as if the principal didn’t deserve it. 

“Senior pranks were banned like, five years ago. They’re gonna look at this as some sort of assault on the sanctity of knowledge or something,” Matt huffs, waving a pretzel stick around for emphasis. “But, on the other hand, it’s gonna be so freaking hilarious I bet Shiro will wet himself.”

“Please, don’t,” Allura grumbles, wrinkling her nose. Shiro crosses his arms, and fixes Keith with a hard gaze.

“I’m asking you as a friend. Do not put a bag of live mice in Principal Zarkon’s desk.”

Instantly, Matt’s hand clamps over Shiro’s mouth, Keith snaps his notebook shut, and Allura coughs loudly to cover up their conversation. Keith glances around guiltily, looking to see if anybody overheard, but of course nobody’s paying their little table any attention. It wasn’t as if they were particularly popular, but if everything went well, Keith’s name would go down in Altean High infamy.

Keith stands up, and pushes his stuff into his bag, leaving Shiro, Matt and Allura to lunch. Matt gives him a huge thumbs up, Allura mumbles in exasperation, and Shiro just shakes his head.

“See you guys tomorrow.”

“If you’re not in jail by then,” Shiro grumbles.

-

The trick with sneaking into school after hours is to just not leave. Of course, that involves signing in with the attendance officer, finding a teacher to sponsor you, and obtaining a pass to wander, but luckily Lance was smart enough to bypass the system by hiding in the abandoned janitor’s closet until the final bell rang. 

He gently presses his ear to the door, listening for anybody passing by. After a beat or two of silence, he quickly slips out of the closet, and closes it silently behind him. Slick moves, stud.

“The eagle is in the nest,” He whispers victoriously, and hurries over to the cafeteria doorway, peering around it at the small mass of kids, waiting for after-school sports to start. Ms. Gentry, the attendance lady, sits like a harpy at the front of the room, surveying each child like they had personally caused her early-onset female-pattern baldness. Here comes the hard part. Or, well, it would if Lance wasn’t literally James Bond. 

He slips around the corner, inconspicuous as ever, and makes his way casually towards the front of the building, strolling like he hadn’t a care in the world. Just as he’d predicted, Ms. Gentry stops him, standing like a gargoyle, and pins him under her beady-eyed gaze.

“Where are you going? Did you sign in?”

“I’m just leaving now,” Lance lies smoothly, “My car’s parked up front.”

“You’re late. The bell rang nearly five minutes ago.”

Three minutes ago, but who’s counting? (Lance was. The janitor’s closet was small and dark and smelled like mop water.) He smiles sheepishly, and rubs at the back of his neck.  
“Sorry, I had to grab some stuff from my locker. Won’t happen again.”

“It had better not,” Ms. Gentry sneers, and lets him go, her hot stare on his back as he rounds the corner, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Phase one, complete,” He grins, and quickly shuffles into the office, which is thankfully empty. Now, the most dangerous part of all. If he fails, he’s as good as dead and his mama will have his head on a pike, but if he succeeds, he will live on forever, as legend. 

Carefully, Lance sneaks around the front desk, making sure he really is alone, and edges his way carefully to the principal’s office, checking to make sure it’s empty, and slides delicately inside. Jackpot.

Now to find the announcement mic. Every godforsaken morning in this hellhole, Principal Zarkon forced everybody to pledge their allegiance to the flag and then recite the alma mater, before listing off whatever announcements there were, and finally listing off the kids in detention for the week. It was gross and obnoxious, and Lance is going to die if he hears it one more time.

Just as Lance pulls open the first drawer, a sound outside the office makes him freeze. His head snaps to the door, wide open and exposing him to anybody who walks by. Stupid, stupid, that was stupid, now hide, hide, _hide-_

“Keith, I know that you’re a good student, and I know that you can do better here, so why you insist on acting out is beyond me!” Lance tries to duck behind the desk but his legs are too long, and his head pokes just over the top, and shit, shit, they’re gonna catch him, he’s so dead-

A boy appears in the doorframe first, vaguely familiar but Lance can’t quite place him through the haze of panic and fear. He’s got a mullet which is surprisingly cute, pulled back in a ponytail, and a cutoff jacket that makes Lance wonder if he’s hot or cold. Their eyes meet, and Lance sends him a silent plea for help, but he has already accepted his fate. There is nothing this kid can do for Lance. He is dead.

“Hey, Mr. Zarkon, uh, sir?” The boy, Keith, coughs awkwardly, stopping in the doorframe. “I think I left my phone in the detention hall, can I go get it?”

“I already locked up for the day. I wish you’d told me before we’d left,” Principal Zarkon growls. “Let me go get the key.”

“OK. Um, thanks.” Keith pauses, leaning slightly to watch as the principal leaves, and then whirls around, slamming the door behind him.

“Who the hell are you?” Keith demands just as Lance breathes, “You saved my life.” There’s a beat of silence as the two just stare at one another, completely at a loss for words.

“Well, I’m Lance, and you’re Keith, and we’re dead if they catch us in here, so nice knowing you, but I’ve got work to do,” Lance finally says, resuming his search for the announcement mic.

“I’ve got some work too,” Keith growls. “And you owe me, by the way.”

“Noted,” Lance murmurs. “Aha!” He pulls the mic free from the bottom drawer, and slings his bag to the ground, rifling through it for his old MP3 player. No one would suspect anybody in the 2xth century with one of these things. He set about hooking everything up as Keith circles around to watch.

“What are you doing?” He asks, genuine curiosity in his voice. Lance smirks, plugging the player into the mic. 

“You’ll find out tomorrow,” He says ominously. “What the hell is that.” Lance leans back on his heels, giving the now-writhing burlap bag in Keith’s hand a wide berth. Keith shrugs, pushing past Lance to deposit it neatly in the top drawer.

“Bag of mice,” He replies nonchalantly. 

“Of course,” lance says faintly. He stands up, warily now, afraid of provoking this weirdo kid with a mouse-sack. “Well, my job is done. Senior prank, accomplished. See ya, Keith.”  
“Wait-” Just as Lance is getting up to leave, Keith grabs his arm, and yanks him back inside. “Zarkon-”

“Yes, I heard my name?” The principal appears instantaneously, huge and imposing and right in front of Lance. “Please, tell me what about Zarkon. And while you’re at it, tell me why exactly you’re in my office.”

Lance can feel Keith’s grip tighten around his wrist. Lance’s mouth moves before his brain gives it permission.

“I was waiting for Keith, cuz I’m picking him up for a movie later,” Lance lies easily. “I came in here to look for him, and he was trying to stop me from wandering into your office like a moron. Sorry, sir.” He can feel Zarkon sizing him up, trying to decipher if he’s trouble or not. Lance puts on his cheesiest smile, hooking his thumb through his backpack in the most ‘please-don’t-call-the-

police-I’m-a-good- Noodle’ way he can muster.

“I was not aware that Keith had such…” He eyes Lance’s hand gripped tightly in Keith’s. “Relationships.”

It takes them both a second to register what he meant. Keith snaps his hand away like he was burnt, his cheeks burning red, and Lance turns his charm up to eleven.  
“Not official yet,” He stage whispers, “Only the first date, after all.”

“Well, I hope that you are able to straighten this one out.” Zarkon clears his throat awkwardly. “Keith, I didn’t see your phone in the hall when I went to go look-”

“Yeah, I found it, I just stuck it in my backpack by mistake,” Keith mutters, holding it up. 

“Well, we gotta go, or we’re gonna miss the movie. You ready?” Lance asks, giving Keith a meaningful glance. He nods, not meeting Lance’s gaze, and they walk out together, into the relative safety of the parking lot before Lance turns to him, a smug smile on his face, and asks,  
“So, that good enough, or do I still owe you?”

“We’re even,” Keith replies mechanically, still refusing to meet Lance’s eye. He nods, and waves Keith off.

“See you around, Honey,” He grins, earning a scowl. Lance chuckles to himself as he climbs into his truck, whistling as he goes.

Oh, Pidge and Hunk are so going to eat it tomorrow.  
-

“How are you not dead,” Allura demands, watching in awe as principal Zarkon screams and flails around his office, papers flying everywhere as teachers rush around in a panic, mice scurrying every which way through the maze of desk chairs and feet.

“Dude. you’re like, my goddamn hero,” Matt marvels, his eyes wide and a smile planted firmly across his face. Shiro just keeps looking, slack-jawed, between Keith and the office, spluttering in confusion.

“I told you guys I could do it,” Keith scoffs, feigning disinterest in his feat, though silently preening. Matt pats him on the back in a congratulatory manner, and Allura scoops up one of the mice from the floor, offering it to Keith as a reward.

“Ew, no,” Keith gags. Allura shrugs, and strokes the tiny creature in her hand, cooing gently at it.

“Wow, babe, this is nearly as good as our date.” Keith freezes at the sound of Lance’s voice, right behind him, and he can feel three sets of eyes on him at once, demanding answers. Slowly, Keith turns, taking in Lance, a whole head taller than him and looking hot as hell in his stupid baseball tee and jeans. 

“Don’t call me that,” Keith hisses. Lance just laughs, and shakes his head. 

“Can’t wait for round two. Listen closely in homeroom, hotstuff.” With that, he walks away, and Keith has about ten seconds to compose himself before Matt practically tackles him, and Allura and Shiro launch a beautiful good-cop bad-cop style interrogation.

“Keith! Who was that?”  
“Why haven’t you introduced us?”  
“What’s his name?”  
“How do you know him?”  
“I’m so happy for you!”  
“He’d better be good to you.”

“Shut up!” Keith bursts, throwing his hands up. “I don’t know him, we had like one conversation, and we’re not dating!”

“Sounds like you could be,” Matt muses. “What’d he mean by round two?”

“I don’t have the faintest idea,” Keith grumbles.

-  
“Lance McClain and Keith Kogane, Please report to the office immediately.” The tinny announcement system spat out Keith’s name correctly only from years of practice, and silently, he stood up, and strode out of homeroom. Well, it had been rather naive to think he’d get away entirely unscathed, but they couldn’t prove anything, or at least, not beyond a shadow of a doubt. Plus, he remembers with a twist of guilt in his gut, he can always just blame it on Lance.

“Please take a seat and wait for the Principal to come out and meet you,” The secretary says mindlessly, not even looking up from her careful perch on the desk. Her high heels dangle at least three inches off the floor, and Keith can’t help but smile cheekily as he takes his place in a chair next to Lance, who’s fiddling with something in his backpack.

“The jig is up, me amo Keith,” Lance mutters distractedly. “I’m as good as a dead man walking.”

“They can’t prove anything,” Keith mumbles. “There are no cameras in the principal’s office and the door was closed, so there’s no way they have any solid evidence.”

“Wait, really?” Lance asks, looking up at Keith with wide eyes, but before either could say anything, Zarkon’s crackly voice blares over the loudspeakers.

“Good morning, Altean High, and please rise for the pledge of allegiance.”

“And so we begin,” Lance hisses, a wide grin spreading over his face. Just as Zarkon starts to recite his boring spiel, Lance reaches into his backpack and suddenly, the entire school building is flooded with quiet guitar strains, and an indistinguishable voice that Keith knows he knows, but can’t quite place. Lance is grinning practically ear to ear, almost vibrating out of his seat.

“Now join me in reciting the alma mater,” Principal Zarkon drones on, completely unaware of the music slowly growing louder as he speaks. Lance stands up and slips his backpack on, and glances over at Keith.

“I dunno know about you, but I don’t think I wanna be here when he figures out what’s going on,” Lance says, and extends a hand to Keith. “Come with?”

Keith hesitates, looking between Lance, and the secretary who’s still paying them no mind as she types away at her computer. Well, it beats getting chewed out by Zarkon again. Keith gives Lance a small smile and takes his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up and follows Lance as he scampers out of the Office, just in time for the announcements to get louder.

“I’m- what- What is the meaning of this?” Zarkon mumbles, finally hearing the faint thumping bass. He clears his throat, and continues, attempting to talk over the music, but it’s too late. The speakers are freaking out, practically blasting what Keith finally identifies as Wannabe, by the Spice Girls. 

“Nice music,” Keith snorts at Lance. He grins over his shoulder, and wiggles his hips salaciously at Keith. He covers his smile with a hand. 

“C’mon, I’ve got a stop I’ve gotta make,” Lance beckons, and grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him down the hall. He skids to a halt in front of the Library, and strides confidently in, past faces bright with confusion and delight. Lance takes his place in the center of the room, and raises his arms, just in time to yell,

“Now here’s a story, from A to Z, you wanna get with her, you gotta listen carefully!” He points at a girl and a guy, both cackling, and flips them the double bird, before artfully dodging a teacher’s grab and sprinting out of the room, snatching Keith as he goes.

“You’re insane,” Keith pants as they streak through the halls, a smile worming it’s way onto his face without permission.

“Says the guy who dumps a bag of live mice into the principal’s desk!” Lance cackles, throwing his arms out to the side. “Thank god I’m a senior!”

“Turn here!” Keith gasps, skidding around a corner, suddenly filled with reckless abandon. Now it’s Lance’s turn to follow him, as he weaves through the maze of fine arts hallways, and stops in front of the choir room.

By now the song has changed, and he has no idea what this one is, but Lance beats him to it, practically faceplanting into the room as he kicks the door in and screams:

“Everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly!” The entire class explodes into a flurry of movement, laughter and screams as the teacher lunges forward, nearly catching Lance around the neck, but Keith shoves him out of the way, before grinning at Allura, Matt, and Shiro’s stunned faces and shrugging.

“Round two, I guess?”

And then Lance yanks him out of the room, and back through the halls, where other students are now pouring out, sensing their chance to fuck up a normal school day. Keith can only laugh in amazement as people honest-to-god cheer as they pass.

“We’re totally going down in history as the best senior prank ever!” Lance cheers, stopping in the crowded languages hall, panting and giddy. “And we are totally getting suspended for eight years!”

“Good thing I’m a senior,” Keith parrots back Lance’s words, earning a giggle. Lance high-fives him, and them pauses, his face turning serious for a moment.

“Hey man, if you ever want to actually go see a movie or something…” He shuffles his feet, rubbing at the back of his neck. Keith bites his lip, and then says fuck it.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I legit have a teacher named Ms. Gentry and have had this exact exchange with her before
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr, I'm popcorn-fox and I love to scream


End file.
